


Questions

by BeachGnome



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachGnome/pseuds/BeachGnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tries to understand people.</p><p>RiddlerGordon friendship or shippy if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

"So, you really like questions." Jim looked over at the forensic scientist who was currently doing a phenomenal rush job on the evidence he needed. It was just the two of them in the room, and he knew if he didn't lead the conversation he would end up in another session of twenty riddles.

 

"Your tone implies one. Why do I like questions." Ed didn't even look up from his work, his hands need to be the picture of precision. His voice emoted enough to make up for it.

 

"Something like that. You’re going to make me guess though." Even as the detective couldn't see it, a smile made it’s way across Edward’s face. He appreciated people who picked up on things quickly.

 

"It’s more fun that way."

 

"Fun. But that’s not why. I bet most people say it’s because you want to show off how smart you are. Leave other people looking like idiots to make you look even better."

 

"Most people. So I assume that means you have a different idea?" Edward didn't confirm or deny the theory, whether that was because it was right, wrong or because he simply didn't know where is obsession came from, was a mystery. Jim was a little worried that he might push buttons he shouldn't, as he was going into Eddie’s unspoken mental health issues that near-everyone was aware of in it’s vague glory.

"You like asking questions because you want to find people who know the answers. Your brain is built differently so you’re left struggling with the fact no one draws the same conclusions to you. Things that come easy to you, other people struggle with and vice versa. Sure the first two reasons would come into play but, I think you’re just tired of being the smartest guy in the room." Ed was socially awkward, the only way he had to reach out to other people was through his riddles.

 

Edward was silent for a good few seconds before he replied with a simple “that’s quite a theory.” This time his words didn't quite emote at all. Sometimes Ed’s voice changed like that. Jim guessed that the over-the-top expressions and tone was from starting without any at all. He’d known someone with a form of autism have the same problem that led him down this whole thing in the first place.

 

"That’s a lot of thought to put into a theory about why I like questions so much." Ed finished up the sample and pulled off his gloves.

 

"I like to take the time to try and understand people. I always find it’s worth it."

 

When Edward turned around to regard the endless puzzle that was James Gordon, he gave a small smile.

 

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> There! My first fic on A03! Please give feedback if you want more ect!


End file.
